Quédate a mi lado
by Em MD
Summary: Un mal caso para Emily hace que necesite el apoyo de otra persona.


**Quédate a mi lado**

Tu vista se pierde en el horizonte, en las nubes blancas con apariencia de suave algodón, y que cuando eras niña jugabas a encontrarles miles de formas. Suspiras, y te apartas un poco el flequillo de la cara, y colocas la mano bajo la barbilla, en actitud reflexiva. El sol se está escondiendo, y juega con colores y formas sobre las nubes, evadiendo tu mente unos instantes, ante la belleza del cielo en esos momentos.

Oyes las risas apagadas de JJ, Reid y Morgan, y recuerdas a Dave sentado cerca de ellos revisando una vez más el informe. Tú estás sentada sola, al fondo del avión, e intentando no pensar en el dolor que te ahoga en estos momentos. Ha sido un caso duro para todos, pero sobre todo para ti, y ellos lo saben. Siete mujeres violadas, torturadas y asesinadas de forma cruel, y muy parecidas a ti físicamente. Y sabes que hubieras sido la octava víctima sino llega a ser por Hotch. Te cogió en el aparcamiento del edificio dónde acababais de hablar con un testigo. Te golpeó en la cabeza y caíste al suelo semiinconsciente. Estaba inclinado sobre ti, pero Hotch llegó a tiempo, disparándole antes de que llegara a hacerte daño. Te abrazaste a él todavía aturdida, y te tranquilizaste con sus palabras. Te sientes segura a su lado, aunque te cueste reconocerlo.

Cierras los ojos y respiras hondo, intentando relajarte y olvidarte de todo, aunque sea durante unos segundos. Notas como se sienta a tu lado, y duda unos instantes antes de cogerte la mano que tienes sobre tu regazo. Te la aprieta, en señal de apoyo, pero tú no te mueves. Te quedas así unos segundos más, hasta que Hotch susurra tu nombre. Te giras hacía él, y abres los ojos. Lo miras, y te atrae hacía él, abrazándote con cariño. Ya no puedes más, y rompes a llorar. Intenta apaciguar tu llanto, susurrándote palabras de aliento y acariciando tu espalda y tu pelo.

No sabes cuánto tiempo has estado así, llorando y abrazada a él, pero al menos, te sientes un poco mejor. Te separas despacio de él, mientras limpias de tus mejillas los restos de lágrimas.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" pregunta suavemente.

"Sí, gracias" asientes y vuelves a mirar el horizonte, ahora completamente negro.

Buscas su mano a tientas, y la aprietas, te da seguridad. Cierras los ojos, y te abandonas al sueño.

Te despiertas sobresaltada y desorientada, y aferrada todavía a la mano de Hotch. Lo miras, y ves la misma confusión en su cara, y sabes que también ha estado durmiendo. El avión se agita con fuerza, y el piloto avisa por megafonía de las turbulencias, aunque ya queda poco para aterrizar. Apoyas la cabeza en el asiento, y suspiras, todo esto sin soltar la mano de Hotch.

Veinte minutos más tarde, aterrizáis sanos y salvos. Vas directa y rápidamente hacía tu coche, despidiéndote de tus compañeros con un "Hasta el Lunes" Lo único que deseas en estos momentos es llegar a casa y darte un relajante baño.

Han pasado ya cerca de tres horas desde que has llegado a casa, y ahora estás tumbada en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados. El baño te ha relajado, estás más tranquila, pero a pesar de estar con ropa deportiva, el pelo recogido en una coleta, tus ojos rojos e hinchados indican que has vuelto a llorar. Te sobresalta el sonido del timbre. Te preguntas quién será a estas horas. No esperas visita, y no tienes ganas de ver a nadie. Miras por la mirilla, para ver que el que está al otro lado de la puerta, es tu supervisor. Abres la puerta, y sonríes levemente al verlo cargado con bolsas.

"Me imaginé que no tendrías muchas ganas de cocinar, así que he traído algo de comer, y helado de postre" responde ante tu mirada interrogativa.

"Gracias" y te apartas para que pueda pasar.

Ha traído comida china, la favorita de todo el equipo. Cenáis en silencio, y sólo hasta que no estáis terminando, no preguntas eso que te ha estado rondando la cabeza durante toda la cena.

"¿Por qué lo has hecho, Hotch? ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí y te preocupas tanto por mí?"

"Porque nunca te había visto tan...desolada. Porque me preocupa que no estés bien, porque creo que has sufrido mucho en este caso y porque no me gusta verte triste"

Intentas que las lágrimas que han vuelto a tus ojos no se derramen por sus palabras, así que apartas rápidamente la mirada y te levantas.

"Comeremos el helado en el sofá ¿vale?" Coges dos cucharas y el helado y te diriges al sofá. Hotch te sigue.

Enciendes la tele, te sientas con las piernas cruzadas y le das una cuchara a Hotch. Coméis el helado en silencio, mirando la tele sin ver nada, en realidad. Sientes la mirada de Hotch sobre ti, aunque tú no lo miras. Finalmente, él vuelve a hablar.

"¿Te molesta que haya venido?" pregunta dejando el bote vacío de helado sobre la mesa.

"No" respondes tímidamente.

"Nadie debería estar solo en determinados momentos. Es miserablemente triste llegar a casa y que esté vacía. Que no haya nadie que te pregunte como te ha ido el día o te cuente como ha ido su día" con sus palabras, te das cuenta de lo solo que se siente Hotch.

"Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido" te apoyas en su hombro, le coges la mano y te centras en la tele.

Sientes que tu cuerpo se mueve con un suave balanceo, y tienes la sensación de volar. Abres un poco los ojos, y descubres la razón: Hotch te está llevando en brazos a la cama. Cierras los ojos de nuevo y disfrutas de esa sensación tan agradable. Notas como te deja suavemente sobre la cama, aparta las mantas y te cobija bajo ellas. Te arropa y te besa con ternura en la frente.

"Hotch" murmuras, agarrándolo del brazo y deteniéndolo. "Quédate conmigo, por favor" sientes que duda, pero finalmente, rodea la cama y se arropa bajo las mantas junto a ti.

"Abrázame" vuelves a susurrar.

Se acerca más a ti, y rodea tu cuerpo con su brazo, descansando su mano en tu estómago. Colocas tu mano sobre la suya, y entrelazas los dedos. Cierras los ojos y te duermes.

Está oscuro, hace frío y te cuesta respirar. Tienes el cuerpo dolorido, y una brecha en la sien derecha que no deja de sangrar, pero no recuerdas lo que ha pasado, no te acuerdas de nada. Sientes a alguien muy cerca de ti, que te infunde terror, pero no consigues verlo. De pronto, alguien te agarra del brazo y grita tu nombre.

"Noooo, suéltame, déjame" gritas incorporándote e intentando librarte.

"Emily, soy yo, Hotch" dice intentando tranquilizarte.

"¿Hotch?" dices al borde del llanto.

"Sí. Shhh, tranquila, sólo ha sido una pesadilla" y te abraza para calmarte.

Entierras la cara en su pecho, y sigues sollozando. Hotch te mece y acaricia tu pelo, como hizo unas horas antes en el avión, y poco a poco, te vas sintiendo mejor. Te separas despacio de él, y vuestras miradas se cruzan. Sin darte apenas cuenta, Hotch te está besando. Es un beso suave, de apenas unos segundos. Al separaros, él aparta la mirada, avergonzado.

"Lo siento. No debería..."

Esta vez, eres tú la que te lanzas y lo besas. Es un beso más apasionado, de amor, pero cargado de dolor y necesidad. No te sorprendes que haya respondido besándote de la misma forma.

"Estás vulnerable, no debería aprovecharme de ti" dice divertido al separaros para respirar.

"Tal vez sea yo la que me aproveche de ti" respondes sonriendo.

Juntas tu frente con la suya, y entrelazas vuestras manos.

"Prométeme que te quedarás, que no me dejarás sola" susurras.

"Te lo prometo. Me quedaré hasta que tú quieras" y te besa fugazmente.

Sonríes, y tiras de él hasta acostaros de nuevo. Te acomodas en su pecho y cierras los ojos. Sientes su mano acariciando tu espalda, y eso te proporciona una paz y una tranquilidad que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentías. Porque Hotch es lo que necesitabas, y tú eres lo que Hotch necesitaba para ser felices de una vez por todas.

FIN


End file.
